The present invention relates to novel 11.beta.-aryl estradienes, a process for their production, and pharmaceutical preparations containing them.
Some 11.beta.-aryl steroids are known. For example, 11.beta.-aryl-17.alpha.-propynyl- and -ethynyl-4,9(10)-estradienes are described in European Patent Application No. 82400025.1 (Publication No. 0057115) as compounds exhibiting antiprogestational and antiglucocorticoid activity.